


Knickers & Boots

by MirandasMadeOfStone



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Football, Foreplay, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandasMadeOfStone/pseuds/MirandasMadeOfStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear bitchy-broken, this one’s for you.</p><p>I was supposed to get three drabbles done today but this was 3k words so it’s all I managed. It’s also hot off the press, unedited and probably full of errors. Apologies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Knickers & Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Dear bitchy-broken, this one’s for you.
> 
> I was supposed to get three drabbles done today but this was 3k words so it’s all I managed. It’s also hot off the press, unedited and probably full of errors. Apologies.

It was one of those beautifully hot summer days; the kind where the breeze just took the edge off the heat and fragrenced the air with the petals that danced and swirled in it. Rae had woken and opened her curtains full of thoughts of picnics or lazing near the water at Rutlands. It was only a week into her summer holidays and she was desperate to spend some time with Finn.

Since his return from Leeds, Finn had taken on an apprenticeship at the garage where Chop worked, despite pressure from his father to return to college. She couldn’t deny that she would have preferred to have had him back in college but he had remained singularly stubborn on the subject, unconvinced by his academic abilities and swayed by utter dislike for the place where he had been drifting along unhappily.

In Rae’s mind, the combination of end of year exams and Finn’s job had provided insufficient opportunities for them to enjoy each other’s company free of time or other external pressures. The weather had turned and she was filled with a fresh determination to rectify this. Except, it seemed that Finn had other ideas. Apparently, he and Chop had arranged with the lads to play a game of late morning footie in the park before it got too hot.

Finn had been most apologetic over the phone when her tone had betrayed her disappointment, promising that they could spend sometime together that afternoon at his. Apparently his dad was helping a mate erect or shed, or some similar boring DIY malarky that would take up the entire afternoon. Although this appeased Rae to a certain extent, a plan had formed in her mind, one that made her mouth curl up at the side and her nose rumple like a naughty schoolgirl.

Izzy had been only too easy to persuade, as she too, was in the same predicament as Rae; bored at home for the holidays with a boyfriend who was working Monday to Friday. Chloe had presented a little more of a challenge but Izzy had identified a damn good carrot in the form of Jason; a tall well built man who happened to be little Al’s brother. He also happened to be on the local football team and most likely to be playing with the lads that morning.

***********************  
They timed their arrival at the park to perfection; things were really heating up now. The sun was blazing down and the lads were onto the second half. She had taken some persuading but Rae had capitulated to Chloe’s suggestion of foregoing her ubiquitous leggings and just wearing the knee length skirt with converse.

The trio caught sight of the lads running around and shouting as the played using t-shirts to mark the make-shift goal posts. Almost surreptitiously, they laid out their checked blanket at the edge of the park, a little away from the game and just under the shade of some big trees. Rae was only too aware from falling asleep whilst revising in her garden, that her pale skin like Izzy’s was rather prone to turning a lovely hue of lobster red and burning.

As she sat down on the mat, Izzy tugged urgently at Rae’s shirt; both Chop and Finn were playing on the “skins” team and were mid a rather physical goal celebration. Fanning herself with her hand, Rae tried to calm herself down and told herself to get a grip. Reaching into the cooler, she handed Izzy a lemonade and whispered that they had to keep their cool. They had to play the longer game.

It was easier said than done as the boys continued to play and the t-shirts team decided to join their skins counterparts. Even Chloe, who had stripped down to a lilac bikini that showed off her golden skin to perfection, was leaning forward in intense concentration whilst sipping a diet coke. Rae couldn’t take her eyes off Finn, who was running around with his jeans slung low over hips; his muscles flexing and extending with each run and tackle, his hand periodically ruffling his hair back out of his eyes.

Suddenly, Rae felt herself being pushed back to the mat. “What the?”

“Barney’s seen us!” Chloe whispered conspiratorially.

“Oh well. They were meant to spot us at some point.”

“Not yet.” Hissed Chloe. “Come on, when they’re next at the far end, let’s move and do some sunbathing.”

As predicted the lads were shortly at the furthest end of their makeshift pitch and the girls quickly moved themselves into full sun. Chloe pulled down her sunglasses and stretched out on her back, closing her eyes. Izzy whipped of her dress to reveal a cute rainbow print bikini, pulled on a floppy straw hat and lay down. Rae looked down at her own attire; she hadn’t thought to even bring a swimsuit. That still represented a step too far.

The sun felt good on her bare legs though and she was rather too hot in her shirt, so she slipped that off to reveal a thin white vest. After a couple of minutes, she cocked her head to one side and caught Finn and Chop having some sort of discussion looking in her direction and she smiled. A couple of minutes later, she decided to ramp things up and pulled both her vest and bra straps down and off her shoulders; leaving her with a tube of fabric from the waistband of her skirt to just above her bra. Her cleavage may have been overspilling somewhat, but she found she really didn’t care. Reaching into her bag, she pulled her walkman out and turned over the cassette before popping her headphones on and closing her eyes.

******************************

“Jesus fucking christ.” Rae cursed as she felt something ice cold press against her neck.

Opening her eyes wide, she was greeted by a sweaty, still shirtless Finn giggling and proffering a can of coke.

“You uh….you looked hot.” He stuttered.

Rae’s mouth opened but the sight before her temporarily prevented words from leaving her lips. Finn’s hair was tousled and damp, his skin was glistening with sweat, his chest still heaving slightly with each breath and his lips were parted but moist from the coke he had just drunk. She glanced away, trying to regain the composure needed to retain the upper hand.

“Well it is really quite, erm, warm today Finley.” She smirked, casting her eyes rather obviously down his body and back up before biting her lip and lying down as nonchalantly as possible.

She heard the flick of a lighter and doubt at the wisdom of her idea began to creep in. Chop called Izzy and Chloe over and she made out that they were discussing whether to get ice-creams first or just head to the pub. Sighing, she closed her eyes again and put her headphones back on, only to be rudely disturbed seconds later by a figure kneeling next to her.

“If you’re going ta insist on sunbathing, you’ve got ta put some cream on May.” His voice sounded a little croaky, yet she could identify something else there: disappointment, defeat, concern?

“Alright then mum.” She sat up, rummaged in her bag and threw a bottle at Finn. “If you’re that worried, you can do the bloody honors.”

Finn’s mouth dropped open and almost looked confused at the cream in his hands. Slowly, he squirted some of the creamy liquid onto his palms and rubbed them together. Stating at one ankle, he massaged his hands in long strokes up towards one knee.

Oh Shit! Rae’s breath started to come that bit shorter as tiny sparks made their way from his touch to her core. She struggled not to wriggle as he repeated the process with the other leg.

Taking her completely by surprise, he straddled her and began to rub his palms together once more. Starting with her shoulders and neck, his hands glided smoothly over her skin, his fingers trailing ever so slightly with each pass. Rae shut her eyes as a knot of tension began to build in her stomach as his hands dropped a little bit lower but then abruptly stopped. Glancing up, Rae found Finn, staring at his own hands on the ridiculous generous amount of cleavage on show above her top. His brows were ever so slightly knitted together in concentration, his top teeth sunk firmly into his bottom lip.

She almost felt the way his breath caught in his throat as his hands started to move to again, his eyes wide.

“Uh….err….I think that’s um…done it.” His voice cracked and he swallowed hard.

“So babes, do you want a 99 or a cornetto?” Chloe’s voice interrupted what Rae thought could have been a moment.

Finn suddenly leapt off her and sat down cross legged staring intently at the floor.

“Oh a 99 with a flake of course.” She laughed. “What about you Finn?”

“Err… not hungry thanks.” He grouched picking at some grass near his boots.

As Chloe disappeared off, her small backpack slung jauntily over one shoulder, Rae reached out a hand and placed it on Finn’s thigh.

As if scalded he shot away slightly from her touch.

“Finn?” She placed her hand back with a little more pressure and stroked softly.

“Umm have you got anything to read?” He asked grabbing her backpack and rifling through. “You always have a book or two in here.” He mumbled, possibly a little disconsolately.

Rae wondered, which book his fingers would find first, The Tempest, Virginia Woolf or….oh bollocks. It had to be the other one didn’t it!

Watching him shift uncomfortably a couple of times, Rae failed to suppress the smile that was growing on her lips. Finn’s eyes were getting wider and wider with each line and the rosy hue on his cheeks spread all the way down his neck to his chest. This was better than she could have ever imagined.

“You erm…this is part of a-level english?” He asked blinking furiously.

She laughed and shook her head as mirth caused her shoulders to shake.

“Nah, that one’s just for my reading pleasure.” She emphasised the last word.

His mouth opened and then closed again as he reached a hand out and pulled her towards him.

“So what sort o’ pleasure we talkin’ then girl?” Raising his eyebrows he bit his lip provocatively, in a fashion that had both come to understand she could not resist.

His kiss started slow, teasing yet tempered with a passion that increased exponentially as the minutes wore on. He slipped his tongue in having nibbled along and toyed with her bottom lip, causing her to moan softly.

“Uh-hem.” Chloe cleared her throat, holding out Rae’s ice-cream.

Finn flipped himself onto his stomach and grabbed Rae’s earphones.

“What has got into him today? He’s acting really strangely.” Chloe commented without thought. “You coming to the pub with us after that? Jason’s buying the first round.” She grinned.

“I….well.” Rae looked at Finn who was mouthing the words to some song, apparently concentrating hard on the lyrics.

“Finn’s feeling a bit ….I think he over did it in the sun. I think we’ll head back to his and have a quiet afternoon, dvd, that sort of thing.”

Chloe may have raised her eyebrows but she took the hint and left with a smile on her face, gathering Izzy’s stuff at the same time.

***************************  
They had barely made it out of the park, before Finn had her pressed against the sturdy trunk of an oak, kissing her with furious lascivity and grinding himself into her.

“You are such a minx Rae Earl. “Did you think you could just come to the park and get me all worked up so you could have your wicked way with me?”

She laughed. “Well it worked didn’t it?” Dropping her hand over his t-shirt and down to the front of his trousers, she uttered. “This seems to have been giving you some trouble for a while now. Can I be of assistance to sort it out?” She winked.

“Fucking hell.” He growled. “Not here.” Grabbing her shirt from her backpack, he tied it around his waist and pulled her by the hand in the direction of his father’s house.

*****************************  
Finn’s mind had been working overtime on the short walk home. Recognising he had, once again, been royally outmaneuvered by his feisty girlfriend, he plotted desperately about how he could regain the upper hand. Nothing seemed quite right, quite different enough to tip the afternoon into something extraordinary, something that would really excite her.

The combination of her incredible skin and that bloody book seemed to have dislodged all rational and logical thought from his mind, such that he recommenced his kiss on the front doorstep. Not that she seemed to mind, as her hand wandered down to squeeze his bottom. It took three attempts to unlock the door. Throwing his keys and her backpack on the floor, he followed her bewildered into the kitchen as she claimed to have a hankering for tea.

She’d only made it three steps in when he spun her round, picked up and unceremoniously deposited her on the table. Nothing was slow about his kiss this time, nothing was teasing. It was all intent and burning fervour. Pushing her straps back down, but not off, her shoulders he lathed a trail with his tongue from one clavicle to another as his hands slid under her skirt. The fabric of her vest was thin so his teeth began to nip the skin below causing her to arch into him. Fingers sliding under her knickers, he grunted as he found that she wanted this as much as him. His lips met hers once more with a desperate urgency, an innate desire that could not be calmed.

Suddenly, he was on his knees and pulling those knickers down and retracing the movements of his hands with his mouth.

“No Finn.” She exhaled pulling on his shoulder. “I want you…I want you to….” Her hands made quick work of his fly.

Reaching into her skirt pocket, she pulled out a small packet, causing him to shake his head. His girl was incredible and she was not to be outwitted. As she rolled the packet’s contents down his length, he vowed to show her just what he was made of.

Careful to ensure he wasn’t hurting her at first, he found her arching backwards and moaning softly. That wouldn’t do. He wanted to hear her screaming his name. So he picked up the pace until it was near brutal until the chairs rattled against the table with every thrust. The sounds coming from her lips were causing a fire to build in the pit of his belly and he began to bite on that place just beneath her ear that caused her to tremble.

Just as things got close to the point of no return, the front door shut with a resounding bang. Automatically, he tugged her straps back up as she dropped her skirt as best she could, then he pulled in her for a tight hug with her head resting against his chest, praying his father wouldn’t come into the kitchen. Today was not to be his day.

Gary wandered into the kitchen, mumbled a hello and began to look through one of the drawers for what seemed to be an interminable period of time.

“Aha. There’s the bugger.” He cried holding the allen key aloft.

“You okay?” His face crumpled a little, looking over at the pair, who ostensibly appeared to be hugging on his kitchen table.

“Uhh…yeahh.. you know.” Finn mumbled.

“Right then.”

Finn breathed a huge sigh of relief as his father walked out of the room, across the hall and opened the front door. But then the footsteps returned.

Gary came back in with a furrowed brow.

“I’m going to back around 6 son. I’d hope you could have supper on the table by then.” He said raising his eyebrows.   
Slowly Finn, followed his father’s gaze. There on the floor, next to his right boots, lay a pair of lacey teal knickers. He swallowed hard and nodded, unable to meet his father’s eyes.

“Would you like to stay for supper Rae?” Gary asked.

Carefully she raised her head and shook it slowly, squeaking out. “Mum’s expecting me back to babysit Jazz.”

“Right you are. See you later son.”

The couple remained in their embrace for some minutes after Gary had left. Finn softly stroked Rae’s hair, concerned that she may panic or become quite distressed. Her body began to shake and he feared the worst. But then a small giggle began to emanate from her lips.

“Oh shit.” She whispered and then bit her lip.

“Oh shit indeed.” He echoed, pulling back slightly, trying to subtly deal with the condom and put himself back in his trousers.

“It….it was really quite something though Finn.”

He frowned, unsure.

“I mean….I might have to get you hot and bothered again if that’s how you’re going to react.” She smirked and ran a hand down his chest.

He backed away, pursing his lips, searching for the words. “You err…..you feel like a shower to cool down?”

“I….well…” There was a slight tremor in her voice.

“The bathroom does have the benefit of a lock on the door.”

“Well I suppose I’m still rather warm and you’re very sweaty and a bit stinky Finn Nelson. You wouldn’t want to have supper like that!” She chided. “Besides, it would be rude not to finish what he started.”

Holding his hand out towards her, he smiled and waited for her to clasp it before he kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

************************************  
Finn was serving up sausages and mash, as his father arrived home and settled down at the kitchen table.

“I take it you’ve er…” Gary began awkwardly.

“Yup. I found the Dettol in the utility room cupboard”. Finn responded unable to look anywhere but the floor.

“Right. This is for you.” Gary said pushing a paper bag towards Finn’s place. “From the chemist.”

When he sat down, Finn glanced inside, looking at the two family sized boxes.

“Err…”

“I think 'thank you' is the word you’re looking for.”

Finn swallowed. “Thank you.”

“It’s not just about being safe, son.”

Finn rolled his eyes and made to get up from the table but his father placed a firm hand on his arm.

“If you’re grown-up enough to do what you were doing on my kitchen table, then you’re grown-up enough to listen to this son.”

Finn nodded uncomfortably.

“I hope you’re treating that girl right. It’s all very well getting up to all these shenanigans but…”

“I love her, da.” Finn stated fiercely.

“Why do you think I didn’t say anything earlier?”

Finn smiled thinly at his father and waited for the speech to begin.


End file.
